


Alessia Emma Gibbs-DiNozzo

by emaz0225



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Batman - Freeform, Mpreg, One Night Stand, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Alessia Gibbs-DiNozzo is the daughter of Anthony DiNozzo jr and Jethro Gibbs. She is Tony's world but she suffers from Diabetes he takes great care of her.





	Alessia Emma Gibbs-DiNozzo

 

_**June 15th, 1998** _

_**the day that changed Tony's life forever the day that his daughter was born two weeks early he named her Alessia Emma Gibbs-DiNozzo her other father Jethro Gibbs was in the middle of a case and he could not make it but he will be there as soon as he can be. being there was Jethro's one of his conditions that and being once a month visitation when the baby was weaned from him and being named on the birth certificate as the father. Alessia is being checked over by the doctors and it was disclosed to him that she has type 1 diabetes she will need to give a needle of insulin  he tears up his baby girl is in pain he picks her up and kisses her soft pink cheek and she looks at him with her crystal blue eyes and coo's at him he feels his heart swell in love for his baby girl.** _

_**2 weeks** _

_**He takes Alessia home to his apartment for the first two months of her life he will be moving to Baltimore. He walks to his room and he sits on his bed and looks down at the slumbering Alessia she has his sleeping face he places her in her bassinette and he takes off his shoes and lays down on his bed and dozes off. He gets woken up 1 hour later and 15 minutes later to his door being knocked on loudly he curses and looks at Alessia who lets out a cry he leans over the bassinette and picks her up and he goes to his door and opens it and sees Gibbs there and he lets him in and he asks " What are you doing here Gibbs?"  he looks at me as I sit down and I look down at my cooing daughter. He says " I wanted to see Alessia and you." I nod and I look at him and ask " Do you want to hold her?" he nods and walks over to where I am sitting and he carefully takes her out of my arms and cradles her and whispers " Hey Alessia I am your other father I want you to this world is pretty big and scary but I will protect you." 20 minutes later I get up and head to the kitchen and make Alessia a bottle of milk and go back to Gibbs and hand him her bottle he starts feeding her and I sit down and sigh and I start dozing off unwilling.** _

 

_**July 15th, 1998** _

_**Alessia is now 1 month old and she is a pain in the butt she is stubborn and has a temper but then she just smiles and coos at you it warms Tony's heart but he is tired since it is 2 am he is pacing back and forth his small apartment cradling Alessia in his arms who is crying she is not hungry or needs a diaper change. Tony looks down at her and says " Come on kid I know your part Gibbs but can you give me a break for Daddy I did carry you." she just looks at me and coos and snuggles closer into my arms I head back to my room and I lay down and lay Alessia on my chest to listen to my heart.**_


End file.
